Love, Anger and Lust
by Mrs.Paul Levi
Summary: Paul is stuck under alpha order to babysit Bella. What happens when he imprints?


**AN~Please be nice this is my first story and im new to this sooo yea**

**Hope I get like 10 and up reviews. I promise this first story wont be short. Enjoy :)**

**Check out my profile.**

**Chapter 1~ The Stupid Leech-Lover Paul POV**

So here I am on patrol with this dumb bitch Bella Swan. I wish she was dead and not here. I wouldnt even be a fucking wolf if it wasnt for that leech fucking bitch. But no im stuck with her because Ol' Mighty Alpha Jr. is in love with her. Fuck you Jacob Black. I remember that day when he said i had to be her 'babysitter' because the red-headed bitch. Damn what the fuck does she want? I think Bella Fucking Swan knows something. But anyways back to what I was saying. I remember when Jacob said I had to babysit her I was fucking livid.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Paul I have to tell you something and you have to do as I say-Jacob_

_Who the fuck put you in charge Black I dont have to listen to you pup-Me_

_Paul dont argue with me we all know the outcome of that and it wont be good-Jacob_

_Oh yeah is that so you think you can handle me? Go fuck your dumb blood sucker-Me_

_Dont talk about Bella that way I will kill you-Jacob growled out_

_Bella Bella all about Bella who gives a fuck she doesnt even love you shes probably fucking her leech right now not giving a fiery fuck about you!-Me_

_Thats it IM GOING TO KILL YOU LEVI!-Jacob growled_

So I snarled back waiting for him to lunge at me. He finally made his move and bit my hind leg. I cried out in pain and soon a war started between us.

_Your just MAD because you dont have someone to love you like Bella loves me!-Jacob said as he bit me_

_Haha funny dont you think if she loved you, you would be with her right now? She doesnt even love you!-I growled out as I took out a peice of his flesh_

_**YOU BOTH STOP THIS MADNESS NOW! JACOB AND PAUL PHASE BACK! NOW- Sam**_

_"What has gotten into you two?"-Sam_

_"I told him I had to tell him something and he had to do what i say so he got all angry and started talking shit about Bella!"-Jacob_

_"Is this true Paul?"-Sam_

_"Sure most of it is. But he's not Alpha I dont have to listen to shit that he says"-Me_

_"Yes but he had something very important to tell you. Now listen before I Alpha order you".-Sam_

_"Ok. What did you have to tell me Black"-Me_

_"The red head is back you have to look after Bella"-Jacob_

_"What the fuck! Why in th hell do i have to look after the blood sucker fucker? Cant you get someone else to do it? I fucking hate her"-Me_

_**"PAUL GO LOOK AFTER BELLA NOW. NO QUESTIONS ASKED. NOW GO!-Sam**_

PRESENT

And that brings me to where we are now. Looking out the dumb timid leech lover who is scared of her own fucking shadow. Stupid timid bitch but im bored we are in her house and its time for me to have some fun.

"So Isabella Leech Loving Swan how does it feel to be a 17 year old virgin?" Stupid bitch looked shocked that I talked to her pissed about what I asked her.

"W-what how do you know that I'm a virgin I can get dick and get more pussy than you so dont hate!" Wow. To say I was shocked is an understatement. She had a potty mouth on her. This can be fun.

"Haha so your gay? Well how about you call one of your friends and we all can have a party in the bedroom." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Bingo! I can smell her juices. Mmm she smells so good I wonder what she tastes like... Damn she hasnt looked me in the eyes yet. She has a nice little body. Pretty face this can be a good day. I might just get my dick wet.

"I prefer the term Bisexual not gay. And no I dont think I can or will call one of my girlfriends and yes I have more than one girlfriend and Im not a leech lover! Your just mad I have some one to love and you dont. Stop being a hater because you want my pussy and I dont want your dick!" Hah. Silly Bella I am Paul Levi and i get what I want...

"Me hating? On what exactly? Do you want to take a ride? On my dick?" I asked her. That made her wet even more. She lifted her head and looke into my eyes and then it felt like my whole world shifted like gravity wasnt holding me to the Earth anymore. She was I was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I melted into those dough eyes as she stared into my eyes. Shit I imprinted! On the LEECHLOVER!

**AN~**

**Ooo. Cliff hanger. How did the first chapter go? Review Review Review!**

**Next chapter might be in Bella POV we just have to wait and see. 10 and up reviews and ill defintley make the 2nd chapter.**

**Bella is OOC (Out Of Character) for this story! Be nice and leave nice reviews :) thanks.+**


End file.
